Bebês
by Mione11
Summary: como será que Kai e Tyson vão responder aos seus filhos a pergunta que toda criança faz?
1. Prólogo

Mione 11: uma pequena fic de humor em 2 capítulos, na melhor das hipóteses eu termino ela rapidinho pra ver se melhoro meu astral(ando um pouco triste), na pior das hipóteses vai ser intercalada com as outras XP, este é apenas um prólogo.

Gou e Makoto estavm brincando normalmente no intervalo da escola, não tinha nada a ver com beyblade, muito menos com a rivalidade histórica que vinha desde o tempo dos seus pais.

Gou:- bem feito seu tonto! Eu disse que a Dranzer é mais forte que a Dragoon!

Makoto:- você deu sorte! Mais uma luta e eu quebro esse seu brinquedo no meio!

É, talvez tivesse alguma relação.

Quem via os dois brigando desse jeito, nem imaginaria que eles são os melhores amigos um do outro, tanto é assim, que depois que o Gou venceu de novo e o Makoto ficou uns 5 minutos de mal dele, os dois voltaram a conversar sobre um assunto que não tinha nada a ver com o que aconteceu antes.

Gou:- a Ling me disse que vai ganhar um irmãozinho.

Makoto:- sério? Que legal! Eu também queria ter um irmãozinho, mas... agora eu pensei numa coisa.

Gou pensou em responder " que milagre! Você pensou!",mas a resposta foi outra pergunta:

Gou:- no quê?

Makoto:- de onde vem os bebês?

Gou:- da barriga das mães ué.

Makoto:-isso eu sei! Eu quero saber como eles entram lá!

Gou pensou um pouco, era uma boa pergunta, e nunca em todos os seus 6 anos de vida ele tinha pensado nisso.

Gou:- não sei, acho que vou perguntar pro meu pai.

Makoto:- eu também.

E assim começa um pesadelo na vida de Kai e Tyson...

Fim do prólogo

Hehe,pobre dupla que vai ter que responder as perguntas das crianças XD

O 1º capítulo talvez já seja postado no Domingo, e vai ser com o Makoto e o Tyson ok? )

Por favor mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam da idéia!


	2. Makoto e Tyson

Capítulo 1- Makoto e Tyson

Capítulo 1- Makoto e Tyson.

Estava uma tarde bonita naquele dia e Tyson aproveitava a folga na organização do campeonato mundial, que era responsabilidade dele agora, cuidando do jardim que era do seu avô, ou melhor, era o que ele achava que estava fazendo enquanto afogava as plantas, Hilary tinha ido fazer compras e o Makoto chegaria da escola há qualquer minuto, tudo parecia muito tranqüilo quando 'alguém' jogou uma mochila e uma lancheira com desenho do Naruto porta adentro, e veio correndo em sua direção, Tyson nem precisou adivinhar quem era...

Makoto:- PAPAI!!

Gritou o garoto enquanto voava pra cima do Tyson, e continuou gritando.

Makoto:- ME CONTA! ME CONTA! ME CONTAAAAA!!

Tyson:- calma filho! Pelo menos diz "oi" primeiro.

Makoto:- oi! Agora me conta!

Tyson:- Te contar o que? ¬¬U

Makoto:- sobre os bebês.

Tyson:- o que tem eles?

Makoto:- como eles entram na barriga das mães?

O cérebro do Tyson demorou alguns segundos para processar a pergunta bombástica de seu filho.

Quando terminou o choque o deixou mudo por mais alguns segundos.

Tyson:- erm... você quer saber sobre os bebês?

Makoto:- é.

Tyson:- os recém nascidos?

Makoto:- é!

Tyson:- como... eles entraram lá?

Makoto:- É! Responde logo papai!

Tyson:- bom... erm... eles... começam como um... bichinho parecido com um girino, é, é isso.

Makoto:- o que é isso?

Tyson:- é um filhote de sapo.

Makoto: os bebês são filhotes de sapo? O.O

Tyson:- não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu disse que eles começam parecidos com um.

Makoto não entendeu muito bem, mas como estava ansioso pelo resto da resposta não disse nada.

Tyson:- e os meninos, quer dizer, os homens, é que guardam esses bichinhos.

Makoto:- por que?

Tyson:- por que a mulher tem outra coisa pra guardar o que vai ser o bebê.

Makoto:- por que?

Tyson:- porque se elas tivessem filhos sozinhas iriam dominar o mundo.

Makoto: -ah, e depois?

Tyson:- erm... quando... quando... quando os pais e as mães querem ter filhos, o homem coloca os bicinhos dentro da mãe.

Makoto:- e o que elas tem pra guardar o bebê?

Tyson:- umas bolinhas que parecem um pouco com aquelas do gás do refrigerante.

Makoto:- e como o papai coloca esses bichinhos nas bolinhas da mamãe? o.O

Tyson:- com uma agulha.

Makoto:- dói? O.O

Tyson:- não.

Makoto:- e as mães tomam essas bolhas refrigerante como quando tem muita espuma?

Tyson:- é,mais ou menos isso, aí quando eles já estão na barriga das mães eles crescem.

Makoto:- ah, então é assim que os bebês entram na barriga das mães?

Tyson:- é.

Makoto:- LEGAL!

E depois disso os dois foram almoçar, ou melhor, foram destruir a mesa e a cozinha que a empregada tinha acabado de arrumar, Tyson não tinha muita certeza se o Makoto tinha entendido sua explicação, mas o seu estômago não deixou ele pensar muito nisso.Mais tarde Hilary chegou, quase na hora do jantar, com um carrinho de brinquedo enorme pra alegria do Makoto e um monte de sacolas de roupas de lojas caríssimas compradas no cartão de crédito pro desespero do Tyson, eles estavam jantando quando Makoto falou de tudo que tinha feito durante o dia.

Makoto:- e o papai me contou como os bebês entram na barriga da mães!

Hilary que conhecia o jeito do Tyson contar histórias pro Makoto, perguntou olhando diretamente pro homem sentado na sua frente, Tyson estava branco como uma folha de papel.

Hilary:- ah é meu amor? E o que foi que o papai disse?

Makoto:- que os homens guardam filhotes de sapo com eles, aí quando eles querem ter filhos eles colocam os filhotes dentro das bolhas de refrigerante que ficam com as mães, porque se elas tivessem os filhotes também iriam dominar o mundo, com a ajuda de uma agulha e os bebês vão parar lá dentro desse jeito!

Hilary olhava pro Tyson com um olhar assassino, mas disse num tom normal.

Hilary:- Makoto, a mamãe e o papai precisam conversar, vá pro seu quarto um pouquinho ok?

Makoto:- tá!

Hilary acompanhou o garotinho com o olhar, quando a porta fechou, ela se virou imediatamente pro Tyson.

Hilary:- Tyson Granger pode começar a falar! Agente não tinha combinado de explicar isso pro Makoto juntos quando ele perguntasse?

Tyson:- eu só tentei explicar pra ele como funciona no geral! Usando metáforas, depois quando você chegasse agente explicava do jeito certo.

Hilary:- Tyson, ele tem seis anos! Crianças dessa idade não entendem metáforas! Eu nem sei se algum dia ele vai saber o que é uma metáfora!

Tyson:- talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho mesmo...

Hilary:- tudo bem, ainda podemos arrumar isso se agente for até lá e conversar com ele.

Então os dois foram até o quarto do Makoto e explicaram direitinho de onde vem os bebês.

Fim do cap. 1!

ALELUIA! Prazo cumprido! Hehehe!

E aí? O que acharam da explicação do Tyson?

Não foi um capítulo tão difícil de fazer como eu imaginei que seria, mas acho que do Kai e do Gou será mais fácil (e mais engraçado também).

Por enquanto é só! E mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam do cap. Por favor! ;)


	3. Gou e Kai

Cap

Cap. 2- Gou e Kai

Kai estava em seu escritório, era hora do almoço e a maioria dos seus escravos...ops, empregados estava fora, então ele lia o jornal tranquilamente, pelo menos até a hora que seu filho chegasse, essa semana ele tinha que levar o menino pra lá, porque sua mulher estava viajando e a babá estava de licença, se recuperando de um acidente do qual Kai tinha quase certeza que Gou tinha uma boa participação.Ele olhou no relógio, ainda faltavam uns 10 minutos para que o garoto entrasse pela porta da frente disparando perguntas como "o que você está fazendo?"; "pra que serve?"; "isso é chato?"; "quando você vai terminar?";"podemos ir pra casa?".

Minutos depois Gou entrou, mas não fez nenhuma pergunta do tipo, só foi até a mesa e ficou olhando diretamente pro seu pai, que sem saber direito o que fazer continuou fingindo que lia, até que a situação ficou tão constrangedora que Kai foi obrigado a falar.

Kai:- erm... oi filho.

Gou: - oi...

Os dois continuaram se olhando por alguns segundos sem dizer nada, até que Kai falou de novo.

Kai:- você quer alguma coisa?

Gou:- posso fazer uma pergunta?

Kai:- adianta dizer que não? Você faz todos os dias...

Gou:- mas as que eu faço são só pra te irritar, dessa Vaz eu quero MESMO saber uma coisa.

Kai:- hunf.

Gou:- posso fazer ou não?

Kai:- já fez...

Gou:- muito engraçado ¬¬'

Kai suspirou, toda vez que Gou cismava com alguma coisa era difícil fazer o garotinho desistir.

Ele só se perguntava de quem seu filho tinha herdado isso.

Kai:- tudo bem, o que você quer saber?

Gou:- de onde vem os bebês?

Kai:- das mães.

Gou:- isso eu já sei! Mas eu quero saber mais!

Kai:- eles vêm do útero então...

Gou:- sério?

Kai:- é.

Gou:- ah... ta.

Depois dessa frase, Kai pensou que teria sossego pra pelo menos terminar de ler a matéria que tinha começado, mas segundos depois descobriu que estava muito enganado, quando Gou simplesmente passou por baixo do jornal e o encarou com um olhar que só um Hiwatari conseguiria lançar.

Kai:- o que foi agora?

Gou:- eu não sei o que é útero.

Prevendo que aquela conversa demoraria muito mais do que umas poucas frases, Kai colocou o jornal de lado e se preparou pra metralhadora de perguntas que viriam, e sentiu pena de si mesmo.

Kai:- é o lugar em que os bebês são guardados até eles nascerem.

Gou: - e como eles entram nesse lugar?

Era isso, ou ele escolhia a resposta certa ou a mais fácil, nem precisa pensar muito pra saber qual ele escolheu.

Kai:- inseminação artificial.

Gou:- inseoque? O.O

Kai:- inseminação artificial.

Gou:- que isso?

Kai:- é o que os médicos fazem pra colocar a parte que os pais têm dos bebês junto com as partes que as mães têm.

Gou:- e o que são essas partes?

Kai percebeu que a situação estava ficando cada vez pior, onde é que estavam os videogames numa hora dessas?

Kai:- pense num quebra-cabeça, o homem tem metade das peças e a mulher outra metade, com o médico juntando as duas aparece o bebê.

Gou:- hun, mas como o médico coloca a parte do homem na mulher?

Kai:- com uma agulha.

Gou:- isso deve doer né?

Foi aí que Kai cometeu um erro que mais tarde iria custar uma noite inteira.

Kai:- não sei...

Gou:- como assim não sabe?

Então ele percebeu o erro, mas já era tarde demais, tentando se fazer de desentendido Kai perguntou de volta.

Kai: como assim, como assim?

Gou:- como você não sabe se dói se você já fez isso?

Fim da linha! Era isso, estava acabado! O garoto tinha pegado ele e agora Kai teria que contar toda a verdade!

Kai:- Gou, er... eu tenho que te contar mais umas coisinhas...

Aí o telefone tocou e Kai nunca na sua vida ficou tão feliz por atender uma ligação... Claro que depois quando chegasse em casa ele teria que contar tudo pro Gou, porque o menino não ia esquecer aquilo tão facilmente, as respostas do Kai não tinham deixado ele contente,e apesar de ser um menino bonzinho na maior parte das vezes, quando o 'sangue de Hiwatari' subia nele, as coisas ficavam bem complicadas.

À noite, depois do jantar...

Gou:- pai...

Kai:- o que?

Gou:- você não vai terminar de me contar sobre os bebês?

Kai não pode deixar de sorrir, Gou era realmente era mais previsível do que parecia, então ele levou o garoto até a biblioteca pra mostrar alguns livros e algumas coisas no computador que responderiam a pergunta dele.

Fim do cap. 2

Finalmente! Já é quase meia-noite e a fic finalmente saiu!!

Queria ter posto um pouquinho mais de humor, mas talvez essa seja a medida certa XP

Gostei bastante de escrever esse capítulo, até porque faz tempo que eu queria fazer uma fic com essa relação de pai e filho ente o Kai e o Gou, que eu acho bem fofa :)

Por último eu queria dizer que estou pensando em fazer um epílogo, com a reação das crianças depois da explicação dos pais, o que vc's acham?

Acho que é só, por favor, mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam da fic. Ok?


	4. Epílogo

Epílogo

No dia seguinte os dois se encontraram na escola, Makoto ainda estava meio confuso, mas conformado, e Gou estava simplesmente injuriado, quando os dois se encontraram...

Makoto:- e aí? Perguntou pro seu pai?

Gou:- Perguntei...

Makoto:- e o que aconteceu?

Perguntou ele ansioso pra saber a reação do amigo.

FLASHBACK DO GOU

Kai estava explicando tudo da melhor maneira que ele e a internet conseguiam, até que ele tocou no assunto 'garotas'.

Gou:- c-como assim namorar uma menina?

Kai:- as pessoas fazem isso quando crescem.

Gou:- ISSO É NOJENTO!!! EU NUNCA VOU FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS!!!

Kai:- tomara que você pense desse jeito até uns 16 anos...

Gou amarrou a cara ainda mais.

Kai:- não faz essa cara...

Gou:- só tenho essa.

Kai:- ok, se você melhorar esse humor eu te dou um chocolate.

Gou:- a mamãe não deixa eu comer doces à noite! E também eu vou contar pra ela que você está me subornando!

Kai não tinha a mínima idéia de como seu filho tinha aprendido a palavra "subornando" mas não parecia nada bom, pior ainda seria se sua esposa descobrisse que ele realmente tinha feito isso,ou o que ele estava pra fazer...

Kai:- compro quantos você quiser se você desamarrar essa cara e não contar nada pra sua mãe.

Gou:- vai comprar agora ou amanhã?

Kai: - amanhã

Gou:- então nada feito.

Kai olhou Gou por alguns segundos, mas seu filho era tão teimoso quanto ele, se não fosse pior.

Kai:- ok, vamos.

Gou ficou mais alegre, mas só um pouquinho.

Kai:- hunf...chantagista.

Gou:- sou um Hiwatari também lembra?

Kai:- você não me deixa esquecer por um segundo.

Dito isso os dois saíram pra comprar chocolate.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Makoto:- e você comeu um monte de chocolate?

Gou:- não, quando agente chegou na loja meu pai disse que tinha esquecido a carteira e o que ele tinha no bolso só deu pra comprar um pirulito, mas valeu a intenção...e na sua casa, como foi?

FLASHBACK DO MAKOTO

Makoto estava no quarto brincando com seu carrinho novo, quando Tyson e Hilary entraram pra conversar com ele.

Tyson:- er...filho, sabe aquilo que o papai explicou pra você hoje à tarde? Sobre os bebês?

Makoto:- sei o que é que tem?

Hilary:- é que o seu pai esqueceu de falar algumas coisas então a gente achou que você não entendeu direitinho querido.

Pelo jeito a frase teve efeito sobre o garoto pois ele deixou o carrinho e ficou olhando curioso pros seus pais, então Hilary e Tyson explicaram tudo da melhor forma que puderam, quando já era bem tarde e os três estava cansados...

Tyson:- e aí? Entendeu agora?

Makoto:- entendi, mas...

Hilary:- mas...

Makoto:- o que os girinos e as bolhas de refrigerante têm a ver com essa história? o.O

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Makoto:- depois disso eles me disseram boa noite e foi todo mundo dormir.

Gou:- esses adultos nunca explicam anda direito!e também essa coisa de namorar é muito nojenta!

Makoto:- não sei por que você tá falando isso, você tem namorada!

Gou:- não tenho não.

Makoto:- tem sim, sua namorada é a Ling!

Gou:- não é não!

Makoto gritou 'GOU TEM NAMORADA' e saiu correndo, Gou foi atrás dele gritando 'CALA A BOCA' e os dois esqueceram bebês e namoradas por alguns anos.

FIM!

Resolvi fazer o epílogo dessa fic, e aí? O que acharam? mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês por favor! =)


End file.
